Terra Nova the Next Genration
by NC95
Summary: This story is set twenty years after the Battle for Terra Nova,most of the new people are mine. Its mostly about the childern of the colony and the Shannon kids with some old favorites. I don't own Terra Nova or Gracie Taylor this my first ever published fanfic I hope ya'll it. These are the Bio's of my characters the first story will be on soon.


Next Genration of Terra Nova

Zoe Shannon (25): The youngest Shannon has followed her mother foot steps and is now a Doctor. Being fresh out of her school Zoe once hidden away is the best example of what Terra Nova is about for humanity. Her best friend Leah is a solider among with her brother Sam. After the finale battle of Terra Nova Zoe settled into a full life not as illegal child but just a normal girl. She was the flower girl at Maddys wedding.

Leah Marcos (27): After she left the sixers and was reunited with her brother Leah became friends with Zoe. Both knew what it was like to hide. Leah's gift for military strategy and calmness had made her a great addition to the Terra Nova military.

Sam Marcos (26): A true Terra Novan Sam was born in the jungle after his parents left with the Sixers. Growing up in the jungle with his sister Sam has no fear of the predators that would kill him. The only thing that scares him is Jim Shannon like Mark Reynolds, Sam has undertaken the most dangerous mission of all. He's been courting Zoe for five years now.

Marcus Reynolds Jr (16) : Commonly know as MJ this Terra Novan was born four after the final battle. He is also an expert sniper ready to join the Terra Nova military the day he turns eighteen. MJ is the oldest of Maddy's and Mark's four children.

Mary Reynolds (14): The only girl in the Reynolds family Mary is know her being the Maddy clone. Having her Mothers brains Mary is a year ahead of her class. Her dream is to work with the science team collecting new plants to be made into medicals. Right now she is discovered boys and her first boyfriend Shane Wills a local boy.

Henry Reynolds and James Reynolds(10): Henry is best know for bing the first twin born two minutes before James. Both are rarely apart from the other being identical twins they are confused for each other. Only the Commander can tell them apart. Which, is just how they like it being ten the boys main interest is having fun. James is a better artist and can be seen on any given day drawing a person in the market. Henry is all about sports his favorite sport right now is football, he plays on a team as the wide reviewer. Both of the Reynolds twin are very fast, they on the track team and known as the best relay runners.

Kara Shannon (18): The first grandchild of the Shannon family Kara has her father loves of music, her preferred instrument is the violin. Being her father daughter Kara has the Shannon short fuse. In the interest of public safety she lives with her best friends Julia and Holly in a house not far from her father. Kara main love of music has lead her be made the first music teacher in Terra Nova. She can play six interments.

Travis Shannon (13): The second of Josh and Skye's children Travis wants to be like his grandpa and be a cop. The Terra Nova police force at this point has five members mostly to deal with every day issues.

Emily Shannon (8): Like his mother and father Josh's third child while not being illegal was surprise. Emily is know for her bright personality and beautiful singing voice.

Gracie Taylor (20): The only child of Alicia and Nathaniel. Gracie is a solider like her parents. Being the daughter of the great Nathaniel Taylor and the legendary Alice Washington, Gracie's is the future leader of Terra Nova her Mother and Father are training her for her future role. Some young adults would hate the fact that their future role has been destined for them but not Gracie. All her life she has wanted to be like her father, her area of expertise is bombs. From the age of fourteen when she literally made a bomb and blow up the backyard grill. She is has been courted the past five years by Alexander Connors a doctor who works with Zoe.


End file.
